


Come on and (kiss the boy)

by ChaoticNeutral18



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Discord, Inspired by the Little Mermaid, It's 2 am and I regret nothing, M/M, Men Loving Men, Semi songfic?, Sometimes you need a meddling family member to get you to share your feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral18/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral18
Summary: On a mission to protect Jar Jar Binks after an assassination attempt on his life, Mace Windu makes a friend and maybe a bit more, learning about himself along the way.
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Mace Windu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Come on and (kiss the boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simpskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpskywalker/gifts).



> This was as always inspired by discord, this time by the lovely Clary, (AKA @Ghost_Owl) who sparked it by saying  
> "...now I'm thinking of the 'Kiss the Girl' scene from Little Mermaid but with Mace and Jar Jar." I took it and ran with it, and now 1800+ words later we're here! This is gifted to the amazing @simpskywalker for being an incredible person and friend, also because she was very excited for this. And she basically created this ship, so it's more then due.

Mace was tired. It had been a long, long time since he had a smile on his face, the weight of the war and the ever clouding force weighing down on him at every moment. That blasted war! It had taken so much from the order, draining the happiness and light from the younglings' faces as they had to grapple with loss so much sooner than any ever wished for them. It wasn’t fair! They shouldn’t be forced to fight, this is not who they are! _We may keep the peace, but we are not your pawns to send off to war, you should not hold the powers of our life and death in your uncaring appendages. _He thought bitterly about the senate. Well, not _all _senators are so bad.  
He was sitting in a rowboat across from Jar Jar Binks, gungan representative of Naboo, on a protection mission. When it was passed down from the senate, he was on medical leave following a difficult battle. All the knights it was more suited for were out on assignment anyways, and it was low stress enough that he could do it even while still recovering. Jar Jar had only been kind and accommodating, making sure he was comfortable at all times even though Mace was supposed to be the one protecting Jar Jar after an attempt on his life.  
Strangely enough, Mace was truly enjoying the other man’s company. He remembered him from after the Battle of Naboo, irritating, loud, goofy, and clumsy. He was disgusted, but treated him with all the due respect of one who _had _helped them win the battle. Now a decade later, he had seemed to have matured quite a bit, his representative duties being taken very seriously. Yes he was still goofy and clumsy, but he was also kind, hilarious, and knowledgeable about many different things, allowing their conversations to flow easily.  
It had been a month since he had come to Naboo on the mission, and he started feeling like he was back in the old days, before the war and the loss of so many lights he felt personally responsible for. Everyday, though he felt guilty about being away from the battlefront for so long, it was honestly so _freeing _. And being able to talk to a non jedi friend, without the weight of the friends lost hanging over the conversation was so refreshing as well. He loves the Order, it’s his home, his _family _, but sometimes you need to get away for a while before you’re crushed under the pressure and anxiety.  
“Mace! Do yousa want to go out with meesa onto the lake?” Jar Jar asked, coming up behind him to his place on the safe house’s veranda. __________

__________“I am your protector, I must go where you go in the first place, but the fact that you’re asking what I would like is appreciated my friend.” Mace replied, standing up slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okie day! And it’s really no problem Mace. It’s regular decency!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Alright my friend, but thank you nonetheless.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They continued talking about miscellaneous, trivial things as they walked down the winding path to the boathouse, an unspoken agreement in place since day one to not mention the War unless truly necessary, to ensure everyone’s continued sanity. When they reached the docks, Jar Jar left him alone for a moment to grab the oars, and he took it to collect his winding thoughts. Oh, he was so glad he took this assignment. He was the most calm he’d been in years, and on the walk down Jar Jar had startled a laugh out of him. How long had it been since he last laughed before this? It had to have been _years _. And yet this one gungan had done it, and made him smile earlier too. He had begun to think he would never be able to smile again, permanent frown and worry lines already beginning to set in from all his stresses. Yet this one man was able to do it, break through all his thoughts and upend all his self-predictions so easily. This man, this most un-politician politician Mace had ever seen, was for some reason making his heart beat faster, his palms sweat, and nearly make him blush on multiple occasions. (Thank the force for hiding his emotions!) Oh force. Was this what a _crush _was like? Oh no. He thought he was above this crap, that this could never happen to him as it did for other members of the Order. (Of _course _relationships were allowed, just keep it on the downlow.) He had seen Yoda and Yaddle coming out of Yoda’s quarters with their robes in disarray once and he swore off thinking about romantic love. He obviously was happy when other people found their matches and were happy, he just never thought it would happen to _him _.  
He was abruptly jolted out of his thoughts by a light tap on his shoulder, immediately falling into battle stance and taking out his lightsaber, but remembering where he was and who he was with before he could ignite it. “My apologies Jar Jar, some habits are….difficult to forget.”  
“Oh no, it is meesa who should be apologizing to yousa! I should’ve remembered better.”_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Mace laughed again, “It’s not your fault my friend. Is the boat ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yes! All set up, ready to be rowed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Then let’s go, it will be dark soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They then boarded the boat, laden with a picnic basket with snacks for if they get hungry at any point. Starting to row, conversation passed as fluidly as normal, time ticking by unnoticed by the two. They shared stories of their childhoods and homes, for Mace ones of his clan and fellow jedi, and Jar Jar told ones of his family and friends in Otoh Gunga, which was near where they were staying, and senate mishaps and regular gossip. They laughed and they smiled, both feeling truly seen for the first time in years.  
After a few hours, they decided to start rowing back, talking all the while. Finally getting hungry, digging out the snacks they shared. They ate and talked some more, Jar Jar accidentally getting gumfish pate on his upper lip. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Jar Jar, you have something on your lip, here let me get it for you.” Mace said, napkin in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Thank you, meesa really appreciates it!” Jar Jar responded. _Were his cheeks redder than normal? _  
Mace shook off all the unwarranted thoughts of gungan blushes, and leaned in, gently wiping the food off.  
Once he had put the napkin away in the basket, they continued rowing until they heard a splash against the boat, followed by a quiet giggle. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Who's there! Show yourself now, I command you as a General of the Republic!” Mace shouted, shoulders tensing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The splashing continued for a moment, until a gungan’s head poked out of the water. “Oh don’t worry about weesa harming you! That's the last thing weesa want to do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Wait. We?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________As if on cue, 4 more heads popped up from the lake. “Hello!” they said cheerfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jar Jar now looked over the side himself, and gasped softly. “Mama? Blif-Blif? Wef? Khias? Ninn-Ninn? What are all of yousa doing here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Weesa have been watching you Jar Jar! Weesa been worried for you after that bombad assassin attacked you. But your Jedi has been protecting you!” Jar-Jar’s apparently mother chirped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Meesa thanks you for worrying! But Meesa okie-dokie, Mace has been doing a great job protecting meesa.” Jar Jar responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Weesa see that now, but we still want to thank him! Weesa made a song for him!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Mace cut in here, confused but getting the gist of the fast paced conversation. “Thank you ma’am, I’m just doing my duty like anyone in my position would. But I would love to hear the song.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She beamed at him, muttering something about sons. “Okie-day!” looking back at her companions, she asked “yousa ready?” to which they all responded positively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They started singing and swaying in the water, a devilish grin appearing on their faces, _and he didn’t even know gungans could make that face. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“There you see him, sitting there across the way  
He’s got a lot to say, but just something about him  
And yousa don’t know why, but you’re dyin’ to try  
Yousa wanna kiss the boy” _  
Mace sputtered, completely out of his territory. How was he supposed to deal with _this? _A look at Jar Jar wasn’t much help, as he was also visibly shaken, and oh. That was _definitely _blushing before. Wait…. Does this mean that Mace might actually have a chance? All the while, the singing continued.______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“Yes, yousa want him  
Look at him  
Look at him, yousa know yousa do  
Possible he want yousa too, there is one way to ask him  
It don’t take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________At this point, both of them were visibly blushing and looking away from each other, any masks from being a representative and a Jedi long wiped away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________“Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my  
Look like the Jedi too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame? Too bad  
He gonna miss the boy” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Mace looked up towards Jar jar, feeling more undignified than he ever had in his entire life. To his surprise, Jar Jar was looking back at him, bulbous eyes looking questioningly at him. In response, the Jedi Master inched closer to the Naboo Representative._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“Now's your moment (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Floating in a blue lagoon (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Boy, yousa better do it soon, no time will be better  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
He don't say a word and he won't say a word about it  
Until yousa kiss the boy” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________At this point, Mace was less than a foot from the gungan man, not coming closer until granted permission. Silently, Jar Jar held out a hand to Mace, and he took it. The hand meant so much, but most importantly it symbolized that his feelings were reciprocated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The last bits of the song were sung, softly, as the two gazed into each other's eyes, slowly but surely being all but consumed by the softness held within them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared  
Yousa got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the boy (Whoa, whoa)  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
Yousa wanna kiss the boy (Whoa, whoa)  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say, "Kiss the boy" (Whoa, whoa)  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play  
Do what the music say  
Yousa gotta kiss the boy  
(You've got to) Kiss the boy  
Yousa wanna kiss the boy  
You've gotta kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________As the song quietly petered out, Mace leaned in close, closer than he’d ever gotten to someone before, and captured Jar Jar’s lips in a soft kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________The Jedi just kissed the boy. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you want to pop in and yell at me on tumblr I'm @youngcreativenerdgoddess. Be safe and wear a mask!


End file.
